Devon Tracey
: "Black." : ―Devon showing what a legendary highbrow debater and master of roast-style comedy he is. Truly we can all learn something from this amazingly talented man.src Devon Tracey, known commonly as Atheist Roo, is a mentally-challenged atheist YouTuberwith an unhealthy obsession with TJ's penis who first appeared on the Drunken Peasants in Episode 125. Roo is the subject of an agonizingly long bitch-fight with the Drunken Peasants, particularly TJ. He also has been attempting to perpetuate a drama war with Creationist Cat. Recently however he has been banned from twitter which TJ sees as going to far and as harmful to freedom of speech. He is the result of a one-night grunge fuck between Brett Keane and Jenny McDermott. Description : "It's funny that he chose a Kangaroo as his avatar because (as someone who's run over several) they're the dumbest fucking animals on the planet." : —BeyondPhere Atheist Roo is a center-left-wing atheist, who ignores racism pertaining to policing and describes himself as a Zionist. However, he still supports things like marriage equality. He's a die-hard liberal who hates conservatives. He is a self-titled 'talented genius', yet comes off more as egotistical with a surplus of boastfullness and narcissism contained within his empty bald head. Roo is pretty much the kid in your classroom who bullied others (a practice that he proudly admits to) to make up for their own obvious faults, now with tens of thousands of fans and his sense of self-importance still well-preserved. So he's a bit like our homie TJ; on a smaller scale. Due to strikes from multiple Terms Of Service violations, Roo owns a total of four YouTube channels all under the title, Atheism-is-Unstoppable, naught through to four. His logo and avatar is of a disgruntled-looking kangaroo which he used to randomly edit with different costumes throughout each video. Now, he simply swaps t-shirts and art styles, often introducing new designs to his expansive TeeSpring store. Roo has huge penchant for banning people who voice the slightest disagreement to the extent that it's comparable to a running sitcom joke. He considers his method of dealing with dissenters as somehow equivalent to pwning someone in a debate, or kicking someone out of his living room. On DP : "Yeah! Uh huh, you know what it do. Everybody there kick kangaroo." : —An ancient Chinese proverb about Australia. Attacking Jaclyn Atheist Roo first appeared on Episode 125 where in his video he made a bunch of strawmans, ad hominems, childish personal attacks and terrible arguments against Jaclyn Glenn. Unsurprisingly, he completely missed the point of Jaclyn's video. He claims that Jaclyn supports police brutality against white people, but then when she said in the clip, right after he made that claim, that she doesn't support police brutality against anyone, he complained that she was pointing out the obvious. Jaclyn used the comparison to show that even though the white person crimes are far more severe, the treatment was far more fair. The black man should have been treated the same way, that was the point she was making. It was to prove that there is a racism problem with the police. After the Drunken Peasants refuted his video against Jaclyn Glenn he went on to create many tweets insulting the hosts and Jaclyn. 1Ironically he called the DP fans and supporters angry, raging haters (even though most their of the responses to Roo were just valid criticisms of him) while he was raging all over the YouTube comments and Twitter with childish personal attacks and insults against the DP hosts, Jaclyn, and their supporters. He's going around to every comment against him and replying with bitchy little comments to stroke his ego. He is possibly angry because on the DP channel he cannot delete and ban people like he does on his channel, but he has to actually deal with criticism. Fan Backlash His fans (know as "Flying Monkeys" or Rootards) accused DP of "white-knighting" when they're actually white-knighting Roo. The lack of self-awareness is astonishing with these people. He and his fans call the Drunken Peasants and the DP audience Social Justice Warriorswithout even considering that Roo is the one who bans and deletes criticism, disagreements and opposing points of view on his channel. Not at all unlike a Social Justice Warrior. Yet again, it cannot be emphasized sufficiently how incredibly bereft of self-awareness these simpletons are. It has been made abundantly clear that neither Roo nor his Minions know what an SJW is. The Second Rooing Roo then made a response to his appearance on the show. In his response video he was bitching about how he's totally not racist, and, ironically, played the victim. He again accused everybody who disagreed with him having a "white-guilt" in place of genuinely discrediting them intellectually. He made the same types of terrible arguments as he did before. He got a serious case of butthurt, and instead of admitting that he was wrong on this particular issue, and admitting that he did actually strawman Jaclyn, he had to stoke his fragile little ego again like as he usually does and circle jerk... The Drunken Peasants responded to his video in Episode 127: The Third Rooing The Peasants made their last response to a Roo video in Episode 131, where Roo states people should expect police brutality and then tried to hide behind a clip from a Chris Rock show, even though Chris Rock has made several other statements about the the discrimination of blacks in America. The Penultimate Rooing In Episode 151, Tim Black discussed Roo with the peasants because as a beautiful chocolate man himself, he would definitely have something to say this. TJ states he's done with Roo's bullshit and proceeds to block him on Twitter. Mere milliseconds after it happened on stream, Roo tweeted2 a screenshot claiming victory over TJ. Ignoring the accompanying logic that it means everyone he blocks is a victor over him. The Final Rooing In Episode 157, Vadim Newquist, Jean-François Gariépy, and the Peasants discussed the accusation that Vadim thinks Roo is a talented genius. Holocaust denial is a more empirically supported claim than that. JF had pwned Vadim by explaining the pointlessness of Internet drama. Vadim commited hara-kiri to redeem himself for his lack of pwnage. Defending Roo On January 27, 2016, Roo's Twitter was deleted due to several complaints of Doxxing, false flagging, and other corrupt shit. TJ didn't like this and made a video about how Roo lost his precious freedom of speech and completely ignored all of the valid reasons Roo lost his account. After getting into a twitter war with several fans the Outspoken Realist made a video exposing TJ's hypocrisy. The Outspoken Realist's video was played on Episode 198 where TJ and Paul claimed violating the TOS of twitter doesn't mean his account should be deleted, because it takes away his free speech (which is like saying merderers shouldn't deserve Jail-time because it violated their freedom of expression). Both BeyondPhere and the Outspoken Realist were in the live chat ranting about how wrong they all were on the issue. Other Appearances Several of his videos of which he himself did not appear in have been played on the Drunken Peasants before the Episode 125 appearance. These videos included Eric Hovind Evangelizes Taco Bell and God Has Finally Been Proven To Exist - Atheism Is Dead. Vs. Creationist Cat Because the Drunken Peasants refuted his video against Jaclyn Glenn, Roo went on a rage on Twitter and the YouTube comments as those are the finest place in the world to have a debate. Roo's feline nemesis, Creationist Cat (who turned out to be the shlumpy fat loser Vadim Newquist) took up arms and called upon the forces of the regressive left, and slandered on twitter, calling Devon a racist and unjustifiably comparing him to a member of the KKK . 3 After being drug through the mud by someone who had not previously interacted with, Roo took things personally and revealed the name of Creationist Cat in an attempt to come out on top. Creationist Cat's real name was Vadim Newquist, a failed actor from Florida. Vadim then made a video explaining how the Roo tried doc dropping him, but of course as we know revealing someone's already-public name, though a slimy tactic, is not the same as doc dropping, or revealing someone's personal information, such as their address or social security number. CC then was brutally declawed by Atheist Roo again in response. Vadim Newquist has been documented as having suffered severe, even fatal injures. We were not sure if he was going to survive. Below is a video believed to have delivered such pwnage (mirror): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtKFc7UdILk Possible False Flagging Campaign n November, 2015 Atheist Roo received a strike on his channel for having a misleading video title. The video in question was called Vadim's Home Address yet nowhere in the video did he reveal his address (which would have been a no-no anyway). What followed was a strenuous attempt by Vadim to restore Roo's channel. AiU assumed CC was responsible and initiated a call to action, which would be a false flagging campaign. It is unknown whether Roo is aware of how ineffective those campaigns are. It didn't exactly work out for Brett Keane, you know. JokeGate 2016 On 13 Jan 2016 CC has tweeted a joke on his twitter about transitional fossils.4 Right after CC's joke went online his twitter was swarming with the fans of AIU hurling insults and making accusations of plagiarism. Though Vadim could not be bothered to care, he took it upon himself to once again be vitriolic on social media. Atheist Roo and his fans called CC a plagiarist because his joke closely resembles a joke that the Roo made on the same day567 and they demanded that CC should make a public apology to Roo within 24 hours or else. Well, it turns out that CC didn't plagiarize anybody and the joke he made was a repost of his own joke he made in 24 Mar 2015.8 It seems that the only one who could possibly be a plagiarist here is Roo. Interestingly, Roo and his fans went silent right after Vadim made a video about this exposing Roo and his fans for the fucking retards they are. So in a shyamalan-esque twist we all saw coming, it seems the tables were once again turned on Roo. His Videos In A Nutshell His "best" YouTube videos were the ones criticizing what he calls "Islamaphillia". He has always made an interesting variety of videos, from criticism of religion and atheists to sociopolitical commentary, recent news, and whatever is on his mind, often with unique artistic intros and Some of his videos today viciously attack TYT where he often refers to Cenk Uygur, rightfully, as a fat brown buffalo. He has a justified obsession with TYT due to their anti-white, anti-police agenda, which in extreme cases has caused their fans, like Louisiana man Gavin Long, to conduct heinous acts of terror and ragequit life . Devon is known for his quick production of quality, long videos, at times averaging five videos or more a week. His usual modus operandi in rebuttal videos is to latch onto one single, effective insult to call people over and over and over again, just as long as he (and the viewers) still laughing. Jokes such as referring to TJ's banana sex or his button dick, calling Jaclyn Glenn an ugly corpse, using the adjective "chocolate" to describe black people he's insulting, the infamous fat brown buffalo on Cenk Uyger, 'hook-nose' Ana Kasparian, and many more. A few of his videos that are considered "classic": * Sam Harris - Morality and the Christian God * Christian Song gets Hijacked by Atheists * 6 Second Bursts of Christian Stupidity * Rage Against the Christian Vines * Atheist on the Hot Seat * Rocky Balboa is a Jesus Freak * Reaction to Kirk Cameron * Ken Ham's film Review of Noah was Bonkers It should be noted that most of his older videos don't have him talking in them AiU has impressive editing skills and video-making skills. Copyright Infringement And Terms Of Service Violations Roo has been caught multiple times uploading unmolested videos of other YouTubers on his channel without asking for permission or even notifying the creator of the videos, thus violating fair use (and he wonders and cries why he is getting flags and strikes on his channels, clearly it's the atheist- I mean white guilt regressives sending votebots!). It seem that his forth channel was deleted and he's been permabanned from YouTube. He's currently been breaking the YouTube Terms of Service and uploading on his first channel. Channel Statuses * Atheism-is-Unstoppable ― The previous strike on this channel has ended, and AIU is currently been using this channel. It was recently given a strike for a video about sucker punches in street fights * Atheism-is-Unstoppable-2 ― Currently clean, only used as backup * Atheism-is-Unstoppable-3 ― Terminated due to atrocious YT community guidelines strikes. The strike that sunk this channel was restored on the main channel. It was this strike that for half a year kept Deovn's main channel from being restored. * Atheism-is-Unstoppable-4 ― Terminated due to repeated severe violations of the (moronic) YouTube Community Guidelines and (false) claims of copyright infringement. * AiU Ressurection - used for short meme videos on occasion and also serves as Devon's third backup channel * TraceyRemix - hosts livestreams on occasion but mostly is used to upload Devon's music mashups Zionism Roo is a supporter of Israel and also describes himself as a Jewish nationalist and Zionist. He, with good reason, has strong hatred towards Palestinian nationalists and Hamas. The Roo And His Fanbase Roo refers to his fanboy as his 'flying monkeys' and 'scumf*cks'. It should be kept in mind that all the followers he has now are extremely dedicated, because if they ever disagree with him, they take the risk of being banned (though most have sock accounts and take the banning as a joke). In the past it was expected that every single YouTube video on him quickly had a legion of Flying Monkeys that would fly past and defecate on Drunken Peasants Fans, at the peak of classic DP, were near that level of piety and devoutness. The frighteningly new trend Roo and his Flying Monkeys are creating is to not only harass absolutely anybody that makes a video attacking Devon, but also to openly dox that person. His new mission in life is that if somebody wants to argue with him, they have to post their full name, if not, he'll find it and proudly and openly post it. He himself won't go any further, but the rabid legion of followers certainly will, while Devon congratulates them. As with what happened with TheOutspokenRealist, where his name was doxed and a 30ish year old mother tried to blackmail him with doxing even more information unless he removed every video criticizing Marsupial Allah. Or another incident with Devon Bullying a fourteen year old kid by doxing his real name and sending his legion to downvote and flag his videos. He even openly tweets for his fans to flag videos he hates, false or otherwise. It's a wonder how this fucker is still allowed on YouTube, considering he's operating on a channel after being perma-banned. Though considering he's a lot more vocal than another individual in a similar situation, maybe the more vocal nail will get hammered down first and he can fuck off to Vimeo and eventual obscurity. Roo is perhaps the only person that Jenny McDermott has accused of intentionally using his fanbase to harass others into submission to actually do that. When Jenny McDerpshit has made an accurate accusation against you, you're really fucked-up. Here are a few examples of the outstanding intelligence that Atheist Roo attracts: Other Online Feuds Along with Vadim Newquist, Roo has gotten into a fair few other online matches with other colorful characters. Like with every desperate attention seeker, you really need to apply some elbow grease when you stir the drama pot to keep that view count up. Devon would claim that his attacks are necessary and justified, and it's hard to find cases where he's wrong in his caustic criticisms of both other atheists/skeptics and news outlets. Egghead One day, in the enchanting land of YouTube, Egghead made a video that included a diss of Atheist Roo. What soon happened after would be known as, "The Attack on Egghead". Roo made a response to this video, which is what caused the seemingly random influx of hate and dislikes. Canadian Atheist Canadian Atheist has made his own videos on Roo, and had a debate with him. He also had a debate with one of Devon's biggest allies, Skullduggery (Anthony), that was featured in Episode 155. TJ told everyone to subscribe to Canadian Atheist as a reward for putting up with him. Jenny McDermott Roo has commented on Jenny's videos numerous times, ad-homing her in his usual fashion. Because this is Jenny we're talking, she likes to exaggerate what's essentially petty shit-talking as some devious attack against her. In response, Jenny made a cringeworthy-as-fuck video laying out some of the shit he did 10. He even at one point made a video commanding his flying monkeys to harass her.11 Despite the fact it was in response to a video of hers trying to justify exploiting Thunderf00t's personal life involving his terminally-ill father and thus no fucks are given to her, we still didn't need to hear her bitch about being harassed for the millionth time. That's just pouring gasoline on the fire. Despite the fact that Roo has been harassing and stalking her for months, Jenny didn't have the initiative to just block him and move on. This is because Jenny is an opportunist who milks the attacks made against her for all its worth so she can get views. Jenny eventually reported him to the FBI after he threatened to dox her and she posted a video for "public record" where she demonstrated her poor acting skills. While the video's intention was to invoke sympathy, it only succeeded in laughter. Prior to this, Jenny had sent him a picture of her stomach which Roo and his fans proceeded to make fun of. Yes. She sent a picture of herself to someone who has been harassing her to the delight of him and his harassing fans. There was no foreseeable backfire in this action. Jenny later made an apology video to him. Since this is coming from her, we can reasonably assume it means nothing.12 Bewildered Ape When his fair equine lady was besieged by the hateful marsupial, Bewildered Ape came to the rescue with some arguably surprisingly insightful videos challenging his racist views... then much like he did with Thunderf00t, Ape made a video saying he's writing a letter to Pixar to get him fired. Remember, he's part of the SJW club. Ethics and people's time are very disposable to these people. We're not even 100% sure he even works there and even then the letter contains the accusation that he harasses a mentally-disabled person that sticks fruit up his rectum, so yeah... way to be legit, honest and mature about this. Either way, hypocritical unethical garbage fighting hypocritical unethical garbage is always entertaining. G Man Even G Man has tried to fight who he calls "Uh, Racism is Unstoppable" and was brutally embarrassed every time, including a 3-on-1 in which G Man had black nationalist Sykopatheist and G Consciousness on his side . Roo's rebuttal was naturally full of personal insults and repeating a joke clip of Richard Simmons yelling "Gary!?" about fifty times. Year of the Dox : "I wanna dox a guy... I think it's great, I love doxing people, oh god, I love it. And for all the pussies at home, I'm talking about revealing names, not addresses. Because I am a firm believer that your anonymity is not protected. Fuck your anonymity, especially if you wanna come attack me. You wanna attack me, as a human being, it's my right to reveal your name... I think it's time to surprise some people and let the world know who they are. It's time for me to doc drop people." : —How is this guy still on Youtube!? Because revealing someone's public name is not a crime against humanity, especially if they publicly slander you behind a veil of anonymity. : When Devon gets bored of trying to bully full-grown adults, he decisively bullies teenagers. Such happened when Devon decided to leak the information of a certain 14 year old critic of his named Logical Liberal. On January 20, 2016, a fan of AiU doxxed this person per Devon's request. Logical Liberal's friend was also doxxed. So it seems that Devon doesnt even exclude innocent bystanders from his tirades of insecurity. Logical Liberal claimed that AiU got it wrong when he doxxed him. Devon orchestrates doxxing campaigns against people in order to silence dissenters. He extorts and blackmails these people in an attempt to shut them up. And just one 14 year old isnt the end of it. He has doxxed many people. People 'Doxxed' By Atheist Roo * Vadim Newquist (Creationist Cat) * Canadian Atheist * Uzalu * Logical Liberal * Logical Liberal's friend * many other anti-AiU critics. : "The second you cross me, the second you have an ill word, the second you hit a dislike button, I will find your name with my new MIT Harvard hacking genius friend! And I'll reveal it to the world, your name shall be revealed, cause I come from Generation X and you come from Generation P. Get use to it! Fuck you! Cobain yourself!" : —Boasting in a hangout with his new hacker buddy. How long until he says he's just kidding, but still does it? : Account Suspended In January of 2016, Devon's shady and unethical actions got his Twitter account suspended indefinitely. His blatant doxxing, threats, and trolling did him no good in the end, though little of good comes from Twitter anyways, given the site's reputation as a poo-flinging arena. Devon can currently be found on Facebook, Twitter (@HerveIsland; he's gone through more Twitter accounts than YouTube channels for those keeping track), Instagram, BitChute, his website (www.atheismisunstoppable.com, Gmail (atheismisunstoppable@gmail.com) and more. His "Colleagues" The Lineup is a selection of prominent atheist advocates formerly displayed on Roo's Twitter (alongside Roo himself) that he has thoughtfully chosen based on their contributions in the fight against religion and the promotion of secularism and science. This includes the likes of Richard Dawkins, Christopher Hitchens, Sam Harris, Bill Maher, Penn Jillette, Ayaan Hirsi Ali and few others. Neil deGrasse Tyson was previously on the lineup, but was omitted. The Roo said that Neil deGrasse Tyson betrayed him and that Neil is weak for avoiding the label of atheist despite being one in the colloquial sense. It should also be noted that Roo is not content with using artistic depictions of famous atheists. He sometimes puts the great Kurt Cobain photoshopped with kangaroo ears in his videos and commonly has his avatar wear a Nirvana t-shirt. Devon's love of Nirvana can also be seen in his man mashup videos featuring Nirvana's music. Quotes and Discussions : Davis Smith: "Devon, are you alright man?" : Atheism-Is-Unstoppable-4: "Fuck you. You are nobody to me. Leave. Unsub. Choke yourself." : Davis Smith: "Alright man." : Atheism-Is-Unstoppable-4: "First fresh ban. Bye dork." : — His response when somebody is being nice to him.src : Nihilosophy: "I disagree with you." : Devon Tracey: "banned" : — AIU in a nutshell.src : "Spent it beating up on dorks like you and making them cry." : ―On how he spent his childhood14src : "Yeah, it's called school. They get lumped in with the rest of us. It's my job to stamp out their weakness. I smell it on you." : ―Expressing his pride in being a high school bully15src : "If you dislike a single video for any reason, you will be banned. That's the rule. Got anything to say to me, bitch?" : ―The ban policy on his channel.src : "Eat a bag of dicks, you self righteous loser." : ―His typical response to criticism. : "I hope a white walker stabs this flowery bitch in the heart." : ―His good wishes to other people16src : "I would crack that nose and shatter it first swing, then I'd choke you to death." : ―How he solves problems17src : "Dude, I'm not a lawyer trying to prove something to you and your burden of proof horse shit can kiss my fucking ass." : ―What he thinks about the burden of proofsrc : "TJ, before you die of a heart attack, will you and your loser crew come white knight for me? I was just savagely attacked by online bullies. I need your help!" : ―His response to TJ 18src : "Fuck your mother you fat, freakish loser. Go do some more Cartman voices you talentless hick." : ―His other response to TJ19202122 : "lol, this cult of pig worshipers is the fucking bottom the internet. Can you believe such a gaggle of losers exists in the universe. lol. Holy shit." : ―One of his most intelligent responses2324 : "Come to Berlin and say that to my face. I'll wait." : ―Since he cannot actually refute any criticism towards him he just tries to intimidate his opposition252627 : "I made brilliant videos on every topic I address, and this one is no different. There were literally zero ad homs, strawmanning or terrible arguments in my video.......but hey.......who am I to decide on something like that...aside from being a fucking god like genius." : ―Judging from the shit he has said on DP comment section, humble is not in his vocabulary.2829 : "Um.. nope. Incorrect. Every single point I made is dead on perfect. If you mattered at all to me, I would call you up and hold your hand as I walked you through it all. But... alas, you are nobody." : ―He usually responds to criticism with stroking his fragile ego instead of actually addressing the points. : "Good little parrot. Regurgitate the shit you hear online, regardless if it's remotely accurate or not. Go home kid." : ―Oh, the irony...3031 : "Talking to me is a privilege, not a right" : —Devon on all the people he blocked Trivia § Devon Tracy has shown his face in several videos though is often hidden. He looks like a cancer patient who is just young enough to benefit from the Make-A-Wish foundation. § Roo claims to be a skilled and experienced professional video editor who has worked for companies including Dreamworks and Paramount studios. Yeah, right. The Fall of Devon Tracey. (Free to Mirror) His fans are several orders of magnitude as dumb as the cult fans of Stefan Molyneux. § His ego is several orders of magnitude as massive as of Vegan Gains. § Some say he's Satan's chosen Kangaroo, but that's bullshit because Satan's too cool for him. § His behavior is nearly the same as Jenny McDermott's. § He's as delusional as The Vigilant Christian. § He's several orders of magnitude as prejudiced as Wild Bill for America. § His stupidity within his perceived intelligence is several orders of magnitude worse as that of Ryan Wiley. § He's a colossal piece of shit. § Dislike This Video And Get Banned This video shows Devon antagonizing viewers into being banned while dressed as Thor. He is a huge fucking cunt who considers himself to always be right. He not only bans criticism, disagreements and opposing points of views on his channel like a Social Justice Warrior or a Creationist, but he even takes pride in what he calls wielding his "Ban Hammer". He's even banned people for simple things such as disliking his video. The Lost Souls Of The Banned A video showing how he bans hundreds of people for daring to disagree with him. § He's claimed that another person has no idea what an ad hom is. What an extraordinary aptitude for self-awareness. § His fanboys have come to this very wiki on several occasions to try to fuck it up. § Interestingly, Roo actually really wants to fuck Jenny McDermott. He hides this by saying mean things to her in the comments section, but actually really desires her sexually which makes sense considering both are neither fully human. 32 § He seems to have no idea how crime works. § He is aware of this page, and he sends legions of his fanboys here to cry about "unfair treatment" on the daily. What is a bully. § Also, He's TOTALLY not racist, guys! § He is the winner of the official DP Wiki featured poll "Who is the worst piece of shit (Volume II)" conducted over the month of September in 2015. He won 43.96% of the votes, beating the likes of Vegan Gains, Jenny McDermott and Donald Trump. Therefore, he is considered worse than a sociopathic would-be-murderer, a clown masquerading as a presidential candidate, and a shrewish banshee who takes away all your hopes and dreams and replaces it with darkness. § During a hangout with Vindicator, he came in to insecurely spray verbal diarrhea all over people for daring to not like him and defensively screaming that he's an alpha male - you know - like an insecure omega male with a mid-life crisis would do. He then basically went into a psychotic breakdown with highlights such as: Saying he didn't care about these people while very obviously caring enough to come to the hangout in the first place and demanding to talk about how much he doesn't care. Having a dick measuring contest based on subscriber count equaling intellectual superiority. Screaming that everyone here is a loser while they all laughed at him. Threatening to stab one of them in the throat, then demanding they all fly over to Vegas to fight him and he'd pay for the tickets. Vindicator and co actually accepted and said they would be waiting for tickets, but Devon was obviously bluffing and left in a huff. Minutes later, Devon opened his own private hangout with Skullduggery and his other fans sucking his cock and kissing his boo-boos, saying how much he totally pwned them and is still an alpha and can totally beat them all up if he really wanted to. § He often (practically always) gives CC shit for not being funny, which is completely true, as Vadim Newquist is a failed comedian who's combination of cat jokes and regressive talking points was never funny and got tiresome in a heartbeat. § Paul suspects that Devon is secretly a fudge-packing friend of Dorothy. 34 § He has been called the Kanye West of YouTube atheism, which is appropriate because of his titanic ego, radical narcissism, and declaring himself a genius despite many contrary instances. We can neither confirm nor deny if he is in fact a gay fish. Devon valiantly supported Hillary Clinton, despite most of his audience sharply disagreeing. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}